majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Poster Boy
The team works strategically to capture a spree killer who has put everyone on high alert. Trying to solve the case quickly, Raydor is torn between two seemingly right decisions, each of which comes with major consequences. Meanwhile, Rusty is given some extra freedom, but more threats leave him afraid to stray far from home. The Victim *Joe Fox *Caitlin Harvey *Raquel Newman The Suspects *Brandon North Evidence Closing the Case Searching through Caitlin and Joe's phone records, they find that a call was made to Joe's cellphone from a reality show called Poster Boy and an hour later someone called back from Caitlin's landline. They also find out that the killer withdrew money from an ATM from Joe's account and the four numbers on his bathroom door were his pin number. Figuring that their killer might be connected to Poster Boy, the squad calls in two people from the show, Claire and Bruce. Claire and Raydor realize that the shirt the killer is wearing in the ATM picture is the same from one of Joe's casting photos but its too big on the killer. Looking through the pictures of those rejected by Poster Boy under five feet eleven, Claire is able to identify the killer as Brandon North from Akron, Ohio which is where Caitlin was from and he also had given her landline as his contact number. Deciding that Brandon is a public safety threat, Assistant Chief Taylor decides to release the information to the public over Raydor and Flynn's objections as Brandon has only killed for food, money and shelter so far and might start killing to protect his secret if he is exposed. Raydor's fears prove to be true as Brandon murders Raquel Newman when a friend sends her a message about him saying a picture she sent her of him was that of a killer. He commits the murder after seeing that he is now wanted and flees with her iPad and money. Following a tip from Raquel's friend, the squad arrives two hours after the murder and Tao discovers that Brandon also did a search for both Joe and Caitlin's names. Raydor orders warrants for every search engine in existence to find anyone who searches for the names of the victims together while keeping back all the victims names from the public so that only they and Brandon know who they are. Searching through search records, Tao discovers that a week before, someone did a search for Caitlin's name and a fashion show website. They catch Brandon doing a search of the three names, but he manages to redirect the signal through a server in the Netherlands and they aren't able to back-trace it before he signs off. However, he once again searches out the fashion show website, causing them to realize he's targeting it. Using a search by the same Netherlands IP address, Raydor comes to believe that Brandon's target is Carlo DeLuca, the previous year's Poster Boy winner and the only one in the fashion show that would fit Brandon's criteria. As they send Sykes to get Carlo from the show, they find out that Brandon's grandmother is doing an interview on live TV. In the interview, she mentions that she frequently speaks to Brandon on the phone and that he is a "homeboy." Raydor has Tao use the grandmother's records to locate Brandon's phone number and they head to Carlo's apartment, figuring he will be there. He is and once they arrive, Raydor gets the grandmother's permission to use her phone number and initiates a FaceTime call with Brandon who answers, believing it is his grandmother. Raydor tries to talk Brandon down and he shows remorse for Raquel's murder as she was nice to him and explains that Joe was mean to him at Poster Boy and Caitlin, a friend from high school, had let him sleep on her couch until he got rejected by Poster Boy. Raydor tells him he is now famous as he wanted and the news is there, having Buzz use his camera to pretend to be a news cameraman. They also bring in Carlo and tell Brandon he can meet him in person if he comes out and surrenders. However, Brandon commits suicide instead to Raydor's grief as she wanted him alive and believes her giving him what he wanted while asking nothing in return led to it. Guest Cast *Chris Wood as Brandon North *Caitlin Custer as Raquel Newman *Leslie Grossman as Claire Hunter *Hal Ozsan as Bruce *Pamela Dunlap as Lorraine North *Mike Berry as Poster Boy/Carlo De Luca *Kris Mohandie as Himself *Kyung Lah as Herself Recurring *Coroner's Investigator Ransford Doherty as Kendall *Madison McLaughlin as Kris Slater Locations Episode Notes Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes